


30 Days of Porn Challenge 01

by ynxmr



Series: 30 Days of Porn Challenge [1]
Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian, 贺红, 贺顶红
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-10-15 13:19:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17529485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ynxmr/pseuds/ynxmr
Summary: Day1 一次場景中有水的性事





	30 Days of Porn Challenge 01

**Author's Note:**

> 預警  
> *遊艇play  
> *NBA球員賀天×球迷莫關山  
> *操粉（？）大概  
> *ooc ft. 渣文筆  
> *寫作匆忙 魯魚亥豕 歡迎捉蟲  
> *來自妳們的老鹹魚 女閑SeeU

*

这一个赛季结束了，贺天迫不及待地租下一辆游艇，去迈阿密享受假期。  
现在的他，正背靠船头，双手放松地倚在栏杆上，发丝被风吹得凌乱。他心不在焉地盯着热辣的脱衣舞娘穿着内衣搔首弄姿，心里想着的却是那人紧皱的眉头。  
本次赛季战绩不错，自家金主很是高兴，对于贺天一口气带了13位脱衣舞娘出海游玩的事情也就睁一只眼闭一只眼了。

不过只有贺天自己知道，为了应对这一赛季他到底经历了多少。  
那时候他的膝伤刚刚恢复，与日渐发达的上肢肌肉不同，他的腿即使恢复也失去了应有的力量。  
贺天清楚自己的年龄与肤色注定比不上那些十七八岁血气方刚的黑人后辈，于是他想过放弃，每天都将自己浸泡在香槟与大麻构成的声色犬马之中。  
在贺天最低迷的时候，莫关山出现了。  
作为贺天六年的球迷，那时莫关山一路看着贺天从刚出道的清瘦模样，到现在成为球队的中坚力量，心中暗藏着对对方无比的崇拜，甚至把他当作自己的英雄。  
所以，当他看到他的英雄一连沉寂整整两年，被酒精攫住大脑的愚蠢样子时，他控制不住地冲上前扇了贺天一耳光。  
在众人的惊呼声中，贺天伸手扼住莫关山的咽喉，扭打起来。  
正所谓不打不相识。  
这两人由在卡座里扭打，转移到在床上扭打，只花了不到两小时。

 

为了不影响贺天的比赛，莫关山已经有两个星期没有和贺天见面了。  
前天晚上贺天给莫关山发短信，告诉对方今天中午自己就要出海度假了，还煞有介事地特地绘声绘色地给莫关山讲述了无数青壮年男性前仆后继地拜倒在那13位脱衣舞娘蕾丝内裤下的故事。  
从第二天起，贺天的游艇就停靠在母港，随着水波上下晃动。

于是莫关山在出海前15分钟踏上了贺天所在的甲板。他远远看着贺天一本正经地欣赏脱衣舞表演，懒懒地为自己铺上一条浴巾，索性就地躺下晒太阳。  
贺天恍惚中看到了那抹熟悉的红色，在太阳眼镜下面眯起了双眼。——他等不及要提前开船了。  
于是贺天起身，揉了揉某位拉丁裔脱衣舞娘丰满的臀部，让她们去下面玩，好把甲板让出来。

贺天一步一步朝着莫关山走去，嘴角微微上扬，凑近对方时，抬起脚拿脚趾去蹭莫关山露出的一截腰。  
莫关山本想严肃地和贺天谈谈，但是他实在太怕痒了，翻身蜷缩在一起。  
贺天当然不肯放过对方，双脚并用，挠得莫关山笑到喘不上气。  
开始莫关山还向贺天抱怨好痒，可是看到贺天始终无动于衷，甚至变本加厉地挠他时，他用力抓住贺天的脚腕，将对方一把拽倒。  
莫关山趁机站起身，扑到贺天身上。  
“你这个混蛋！”莫关山挥拳打在贺天身上，贺天一直呵呵笑着，也不躲闪。  
等莫关山打累了，贺天扣住对方脖颈，知道对方颇为介意那帮脱衣舞娘：“我以为你一定会在前天晚上就气呼呼地来找我呢。”  
莫关山低头定定看住贺天。  
正午的阳光倾泻下来，莫关山脑袋的影子投在贺天脸上，为贺天遮住刺眼的阳光，方便贺天迎着莫关山是目光而上，直直盯进对方眼睛里。  
和心里。

身下的甲板开始震动，船开动了。载着甲板向远海驶去。  
船身溅起的水花同样溅到甲板上，溅到莫关山脸上。贺天伸出舌尖舔去水渍，莫关山感到脸颊一凉，伸手去摸。  
贺天忍不住压下莫关山的手，抬头，翻身将莫关山压在身下。  
他的嘴唇贴上对方的，舌头在莫关山口中纠缠，温热的触感使两人兴奋不已。  
贺天的舌尖熟练地游走着，贪婪地吮吸莫关山的味道，久久不愿放开。

莫关山有些受不了地推了推贺天的胸膛，贺天微微抬身。  
莫关山在甲板上跪起，重新铺好凌乱的浴巾。良久，对贺天说了句，“老子才懒得管你，你最好跟那些脱衣舞娘干到鸡巴烂掉。”  
贺天忍不住笑出声，揽过莫关山肩膀，嘴唇再次贴近莫关山：“要烂也是烂在你的屁眼里。”  
莫关山脸刷地红了，他想反驳，可是舌头再一次被贺天的舌头牢牢牵制住，想要冲口而出的脏话被按回了肚子里。  
他们的唇瓣彼此缠绵着，唇齿间不时传出粗重的喘息声。  
一定是因为贺天的嘴唇太柔软了。莫关山如是想。

莫关山身体随着船身微微晃动，这让他有些难以适应，只好用右手撑在身后维持平衡。  
贺天伸手解开莫关山的衬衫，莫关山顺势环抱住贺天后背。贺天轻轻笑了，伸手解开对方的裤子。  
莫关山有些羞恼地一把撕开贺天的上衣，在贺天肩头狠狠咬了一口。  
贺天的手本来在莫关山下身游走，被咬后报复性地掐了一把，莫关山吃痛地扬起脖子，“啊……”  
贺天眼波流动，含笑看着莫关山，握住对方骤然粗大的肿胀，上下套弄起来。  
莫关山难受地呻吟出声。

贺天的手温度颇高，很有力量，常年打球，五指与掌心布满硬茧，莫关山感觉自己的下体在贺天的抚摸下愈加敏感，身体在阳光的照射下由内而外散发着燥热，喘着粗气舔了舔嘴角。  
“这么快就热了吗？”贺天轻轻咬住莫关山耳垂，手指更加用力地套弄着莫关山，故意呼出越来越重的气息，诱惑着对方。  
莫关山的脸顿时涨得通红。他听到哗哗的水声，但他分不清这水声到底是来自大海的深处还是贺天的唇舌。他只知道这声音在他耳中渐渐变得淫靡起来：“我才没有！”  
贺天没有说话，更加卖力地用舌尖描绘着莫关山耳廓的形状，左手揪住对方胸口的凸起，狠狠掐弄。  
莫关山受不了地挣扎着，想要摆脱这混乱的声音。

贺天突然放开莫关山。莫关山呆呆地坐在浴巾上，茫然地看着对方。  
贺天冲莫关山眨眨右眼，坏笑着在口袋里摸索着，莫关山好像明白了些什么，转头看向海面，耳尖泛红。  
贺天拽下自己裤子，从背后将莫关山摁倒。  
莫关山拼命挣脱着，性器在浴巾上蹭来蹭去。  
贺天坏心眼地继续摁着莫关山，一手隔在莫关山与浴巾之间，揉搓着莫关山的乳尖，使两个小家伙愈发挺立。  
“贺天……贺天……”莫关山喘着粗气唤着。  
“怎么了，宝贝？”贺天在莫关山耳后轻轻地笑，抬头扇了莫关山的臀瓣。  
紧实的臀瓣瞬间变得粉红。  
“混……混蛋！”  
贺天没有反驳，更加用力地扇着。  
“我操，你他妈放开我啊！别打了！”莫关山两手撑地，手肘向后屈起，想要顶开贺天。  
“小莫仔，你不乖哦~”贺天停止在莫关山臀部的动作，转而摩挲着对方的脊背，手指顺着脊椎骨向下。  
莫关山有预感地战栗着，感觉到贺天的手指游走到了自己的大腿内侧。  
“你……”莫关山扭头想要看向贺天，脑袋却被贺天摁着转了回去。  
贺天托起莫关山的大腿，涂了润滑剂的两指伸进了莫关山身后某个难以启齿的地方。

莫关山不适地扭动着臀部，轻轻呻吟着。  
他的身体正被逐步唤醒，贺天的身体紧紧贴住莫关山后背，用自己身体的高热刺激着对方，手下也不停息，又加入了一根手指。  
不多久，莫关山的后穴就变得湿润，手指的抽插变得粘稠缠绵，被紧紧吸附着。

午间高热的阳光倾洒在甲板上，莫关山有种身体所有秘辛都暴露在公众视野中的感觉。偶尔飞溅上来的海水加深了这种羞耻感。  
水滴甩在身上，水分很快蒸发，留下盐渍，黏黏腻腻的。  
莫关山两手握拳，撑在甲板上保持平衡。  
贺天起身套好保险套，挤下润滑剂，揉搓两下，进入了对方。  
“啊……”莫关山发出一声闷哼，有些不能适应。  
船身上下起伏，多了几分不可掌控的刺激。

贺天双膝跪在甲板上，一手托起莫关山翘起的臀部，另一手扶住身侧的栏杆借力。  
两个人的身体逐渐融为一体，随着船身的上下起伏，每一次冲撞的角度和力度都不尽相同，他们的身体受这特殊环境的影响而变得格外敏感。  
贺天弯下身子，结实的腹肌贴住对方。  
莫关山的脸颊烧得滚烫，感觉小腹一阵胀痛。他扭头轻舔贺天耳垂，低声呻吟着：“贺天……我难受……”  
贺天克制住在莫关山身体里疯狂顶弄的冲动，亲吻着对方的嘴唇，抽出一只手覆盖上莫关山的下体，配合着自己的动作进行套弄。  
“不，小莫仔，你喜欢的……”  
莫关山嘴里发出断断续续、破碎的音节，听得贺天心痒难耐。他将莫关山翻过身来，看着对方因为自己失魂的模样。

此刻的莫关山面色潮红，眼睛像是蒙上了一层雾气，很是迷离。  
贺天并没有停下动作，反而不断加快身上和手上的速度。莫关山清晰地感觉到贺天的性器在自己体内渐渐胀大，紧紧贴住肠壁，令他心安无比。他的双腿紧紧扣住贺天的腰肢，极力配合着对方的每一次进入。  
想要……

贺天低头看着莫关山沉醉的表情，更加大力地抽送着。他的汗水滴落在莫关山微微阖起的眼皮上。莫关山轻轻抖动眼皮，继而睁开眼睛。他伸手环住贺天肩膀，呢喃着，  
“贺天……”  
“乖。”贺天低头吮吸着莫关山眼角，莫关山地垂下视线，默默承受贺天的动作。  
船身遇到波浪，颠簸了几下，使贺天的性器顶进深处。  
“太深了……”  
贺天笑着，擒住莫关山五指。他快速地抽动着，在浩瀚无垠的海面上。  
两人低低的呻吟声被海波涌动的声音和游艇引擎的轰鸣声吞噬，随之消失的，还有贺天伏在莫关山耳边倾诉的情话。  
“我好想你，莫关山。”  
于是贺天将这句话化作一遍又一遍的亲吻和一次又一次的深入，而莫关山，也梗着颈项努力迎合着。

午后阳光的燥热因为海风得到了缓解。  
甲板上两个相叠的身影共同动作着，气氛高涨。随着一阵痉挛，两人相拥着倒向甲板，呻吟声在无垠的波涛声和引擎声中变得若有若无。然而空气中弥漫的情欲和暧昧的气息却久久不散。  
贺天再一次撑在莫关山身体上方，不断挺动着……

 

我也想你。贺天。

 

FIN


End file.
